This application generally relates to communications and, more particularly, to sharing content in communications.
Shared video streaming is popular among wireless users. Third generation networks allow two mobile devices (such as camera phones) to stream live video between each one another. The service is sometimes called “see what I see” and establishes a streaming session between the two phones. One person with a mobile phone makes a call, establishes a session, and then takes the camera on that phone and points it. The other person's phone receives the session transmission and displays the received images. Some 3G phones also have the capability to support voice transmission between the users.
One significant problem, however, is screen size. Today's mobile phones have small screens, and these small screens limit the appeal of “see what I see” services. If pictures, movies, and other content could be shared with larger display devices, one service provider believes that more people would utilize “see what I see” services. What is needed, then, is a “see what I see” service that is not limited to the small screen sizes of conventional mobile devices.